Unconventional Lessons
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: After Sayaka confesses to being a little confused about her identity now that she has a girlfriend, Kyouko tries to help answer her questions of identity with a genderbent Rosso Fantasma clone of herself. Anonymous commission.


Although Sayaka wasn't certain of quite a few things about herself, it was an undeniable fact that she loved Kyouko Sakura. That certainty opened up a few issues all its own, but as she kissed her way down the redhead's stomach, finger slowly running tenderly along her thigh to ease them open, she tried to keep those concerns at bay, to focus on her girlfriend. On the way the redhead was already breathing a little heavily as she held tightly onto Sayaka's other wrist, licking clean the fingers that had just been inside of her and induced her first orgasm of the night, but certainly not the last if Sayaka had anything to say about it.

Kyouko didn't worry about the fact that she seemed to always clean off her girlfriend's fingers or whether or not such eager enjoyment of her own taste was narcissistic. It wasn't about her juices, it was about the fingers coated in them, about making Sayaka blush as her kisses got a little shakier, a little harder with each inch closer she sank toward her heat. Her legs parted without struggle; she wasn't an idiot, and to deny the pleasure Sayaka was offering to her, she certainly would have had to have been. The bluenette had taken very quickly to the art of eating her out, both in skill and in enjoyment, leaving the orally fixated Kyouko amazed by how much more often she received than gave. Not that she complained, bringing the fingers into her mouth to give them a final sucking clean as her free hand ran softly through her hair and excitedly encouraged her down.

"You just got off, why are you in such a hurry?" Sayaka asked, but didn't fight the hand, speeding up her procession and the kisses along her lover's body until she laid the very first peck onto her sensitive clit, which drew a sweet purr that just made her head buzz with excitement. She hadn't expected to enjoy going down on her as much as she did, but there was something to be said for watching a beautiful girl writhe and whimper and just completely lose herself under the pleasure offered by her tongue that kept Sayaka coming back for more. Once the greedy mouth conceded control of her right hand back to Sayaka, it trailed down Kyouko's body, smearing a little bit of saliva down her front, between her breasts and along her stomach with a little swirl around her navel, before joining Sayaka's left in gripping her parted thighs. She leaned back in to give another kiss to her clitoris, then dragged her tongue down from the nub all the way to the bottom of her slit.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kyouko shut her eyes tightly as she felt the downward lick and then the flurry of firm, wet kisses trailing back up. "Because you're so good at it," she said, biting her lip as her other hand slid down to also get lost in her hair, affectionate and firm as she caressed her soft blue locks, the eager and physical expression of the wonderful pleasure already working its magic upon her. The tongue slithering against her dripping mound knew all the way in which to drive Kyouko up the wall, and spared no mercy in hitting all the spots that she knew would make her sing. And so sing Kyouko did, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth; Sayaka loved it when she moaned, love to make her feel good, so how could she deny her the vigorous and vocal reception?

Pink burned in her cheeks at the compliment as she ate her girlfriend out more vigorously, unsure who was being wrapped around whose finger as the sweet moans that made her chest tight urged her to go on even when they were wordless. She was beholden to an almost embarrassing degree to the pleasures of her girlfriend and to making her feel good, to eagerly pursuing Kyouko's orgasm secure in the knowledge that she got off to her partner's enjoyment. As much as the redhead writhed and panted on the bed as all of her energy went to the devouring of her pussy, Sayaka hardly felt like she wasn't completely surrendered to this. Not that she minded of course, as the thighs pushed against her hands in a needy, desperate signal of how far gone she was.

Sayaka released Kyouko's thighs, and the clamped down around her head, feet interlocking as she wrapped them in tight. The redhead's spine arched back and she loosed a moan that was much a warning cry as it was a noise of sexual enjoyment. She started to move, bucking against Sayaka's face, moaning as hands grabbed at her rear and pulled her up hungrily against the eager lips that simply didn't stop in their eager pursuit of Kyouko's release. No matter how wildly she moved, Sayaka seemed to be even more gone than she was, consistently surprising her with the sheer depths of ragged hunger that drove her mad.

Not that Kyouko could very much mind her girlfriend's overly eager desire to bring her to orgasm. Especially as the pounding intensity of release struck her, waves of throbbing pleasure running across her in time with her rapid heartbeat. She moaned and howled, and there was a flood of her nectar filling Sayaka's mouth, the sheer wetness she experienced upon release no longer a surprise to the bluenette who seemed to adore the flavour even more than she did. Her hands and her thighs both clung to her head, keeping it in position with a confused mix of physical lust and deep love, before she came shuddering down from her peak.

When the thighs parted and granted her freedom, Sayaka crawled her way back up Kyouko's body, intent on sharing her flavour as she bore eager kisses down on to the breathless, post-orgasmic girl, but as she did, all of her doubts came back. She loved going down on Sayaka, but the more she fell for the girl, the more she enjoyed all the things that she could have never done with a boy, the more confused she was left about things. About labels. Labels shouldn't have bothered her so much, but they did. She was still trying to pinpoint exactly who she was, something that becoming a magical girl had both helped as much as it complicated. But what she did know was that only a few months earlier she had been unable to get over her crush on a boy, and now she lay in the arms of a girl. At no point was the fact that she loved this girl ever in doubt, but it was what she was supposed to see herself as that seemed troublesome.

Kyouko may been coming down from cloud nine, but she could tell Sayaka was lost in thought even as they kissed, and she broke away a little. "Something's wrong," she said softly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said, averting her gaze and shirking away from the subject, trying to lean back in and go for more kisses, but Kyouko's head craned back and her cheeks puffed out, warning her that she would not be getting any kisses until she admitted what was bothering her. With a sigh, she rested her head down into Kyouko's neck. "What am I?"

"My girlfriend?" Kyouko asked, not having been sure where this road would lead and realizing that she was woefully unprepared to deal with the vast majority of what could possibly have been bothering her. But she'd already opened her mouth, and had to live with it. "A magical girl? Beautiful?" Was she supposed to compliment her? She was so bad at this. Abrasiveness or sarcasm would have been bad here and she wasn't quite as good at being sappy as she was at being snarky.

Sayaka let out another sigh, pulling up and looking down at her. "I'm confused. I know that I love you, but I don't know what that makes me. Until I met you I was still head over heels for Kyousuke. What am I supposed to call myself?"

Kyouko realized how heavy this was getting, and slowly pulled out from beneath Sayaka, sitting upright as the bluenette followed suit. "Does it really matter?"

"To me it does. I don't know what to consider myself, and I don't like that." Her fingers fretted with the sheets beneath her as she thought it over, before restating, "But it's not about you, don't worry. I know that I love you."

"I love you too," Kyouko reassured her, leaning forward and giving her a quick peck as she tried to think of something she could do to help. She was no therapist, and not even particularly good at talking through things like this-that was Mami's job-but there was something she could do. A bit risky, embarrassing, and with great potential to backfire, but that was Kyouko. "And I have an idea. Close your eyes and put your hands in your lap for me, please."

Returning a confused look toward her girlfriend, Sayaka had no idea what that could have done, but the insistent look upon her face made her sigh and do as asked. She closed her eyes and nodded, hands settling onto her knees as she waited to see what strange manner of help was on its way. In silence and stillness she waited for maybe half a minute, before lips seized hers. Deep, hungry kisses followed, and though unsure what good it would do, she met them eagerly, moaning softly as she gripped her knees, wanting to touch her girlfriend once more, but also figuring she was better off fulfilling her strange request. Sayaka expected it to be a silly distraction that wouldn't actually help her get over anything, but would at least shift attention back to the lovely, writhing distraction of sex.

The kiss pulled away too soon for her liking, in that it ended at all, leaving her whining as yet again Kyouko broke away. She opened her eyes, and there was a complaint at the edge of her tongue, but it quickly dissolved into a surprised, somewhat worried yelp as she doubled back. Before her was almost Kyouko, but also not Kyouko in so many ways. A boy sat on his knees before her, with a lean and athletic form, red hair pulled up into a topknot, and a generally more angular face bearing the exact same feline smirk that Sayaka knew could only have come from her girlfriend, which made it all the more disturbing that this was clearly not.

"It's okay, don't panic," Kyouko said, making the bluenette only gasp harder as she turned to face her. Kyouko wasn't even on the bed anymore, standing over it and slowly easing a strap-on harness up her legs. "That's me. Well, a clone of me. I wanted to prove a point and I just kind of did it in a weird way."

Sayaka stared wide-eyed in confusion, alternating between her girlfriend inexplicably slipping on a harness, and the naked male version of said girlfriend whose body was remarkably detailed down to the-her eyes snapped back up from between his legs and her cheeks lit up in brilliant red as she realized the gender-swapped Rosso Fantasma had a penis. It was a nice one, and it looked very authentic. "And what point could that possibly be?"

"That you enjoyed kissing the boy version of me just as much as the regular version of me. Because it's about the person, not the sex. You don't need to worry about if liking a girl means you don't like boys. Bisexuality is a thing, you know; you can like both." Slipping down to sit beside her girlfriend, she threw an arm over her shoulder and flashed a feline grin. "And judging by your eyes I think you really, really do. That's okay, you can enjoy the view, I don't mind."

Sayaka squirmed and blushed, but really couldn't argue with that point. "That actually makes sense, thank you. But uh..." Her eyes drifted down, now with permission, to the clone's cock, and though she burned hotter, she more boldly admitted that the male Kyouko was very, very attractive. "Why did you learn how to make male clones of yourself?'

"When I started playing around with Rosso Fantasma, I got curious about how flexible it was and maybe also what I would look like if I was a boy. And then I kept doing it so I could... you know." It was her turn now to blush a little. "I mean let's be honest here. We'd all fuck our doubles if we could, right?" She looked at Sayaka for encouragement, support, or even just validation as she began to feel a little embarrassed, adding another, less certain, "Right?"

"I'm not answering that," Sayaka muttered.

"And after I helped you," Kyouko retorted with mock offense, before trailing hands up her girlfriend's back. "But, while my clone is still here, why don't we have a little bit of fun with it? He's still me, after all." Her lips peppered kisses along her shoulder as the hands urged her forward, to lean down onto all fours.

Sayaka should have expected that Kyouko was going to push for more sex once the moment was upon her. Oddly, she felt comfortable about the hands guiding her as she leaned forward, the male Kyouko-who she mentally nicknamed Rosso for convenience and unoriginality's sake-ran fingers through her hair and got her head into position. Somehow, the message Kyouko tried to teach her settled down so easily into her mind that she didn't even have second thoughts about Rosso as her hand grasped his shaft, finding it warm and rigid and far more real than she could have ever imagined. "Can you feel everything it would?" she asked, clearly being urged into the position to be spitroasted, but unsure how much effort ought to go into fellating him.

"Only if I want to," Kyouko noted as Sayaka's pretty rump stuck out, her hands gladly rubbing along it as she helped her get properly into position on all fours, the tip of her strap-on rubbing along her inner thigh as she fumbled around and tried to line it up with her entrance, which after getting the redhead off twice was slick, dripping, and totally in need of some love. "And right now I absolutely do, so come on Sayaka, give me a blowjob." After such a serious moment, she was glad to be laughing again as she sank the plastic tip into her girlfriend, making her whine excitedly as finally her neglected pussy received some attention.

"Okay fine, I'll make it the best blowjob you've ever had." Sayaka couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease herself as she leaned forward and took an experimental lick of Rosso's tip as her hand began to slowly pump. It was a little clumsy, but her cluelessness was lost on Kyouko, who shuddered in time with Rosso as sensation took a more raw, physical form throughout her body, leaving her uncaring about how sloppy it might have been. The bluenette heard the twin shudders, and took it as the only sign she needed, leaning forward and taking his cock into her mouth as his hands continued to run through her hair, slowly urging her down a little further with a gentle enough hand that she never felt pressured, but certainly like her girlfriend was a little greedy with what she wanted.

Kyouko's hips rolled slowly, getting Sayaka used to the penetration a little as her focus lingered on controlling her clone, on ensuring two sets of hands touching and caressing her at all times. Kyouko's attention may have been divided, but both halves focused solely on her, indulging the desire she had for hearing her partner moan twofold as she was touched all over. It was as much as she could throw to her girlfriend, but Sayaka was worth it, and after her troubles, she wanted to ease her down into something comfortably distracting and relaxing, especially if she was so accepting of what Kyouko had told her that she was willing to participate in a threesome with the two Kyoukos.

As the strap-on plunged into her, Sayaka bobbed her head along Rosso's shaft. She didn't know the first thing about how to give a blowjob, but the dual moans kept her moving and eager to please, Kyouko reveling in the pleasure regardless as it swelled inside of her. Her hand and her head moved in unison, keeping a steady and loving pace as she stroked and sucked at the entire length. It was new and odd, but she enjoyed, and much like she would look up the body of the writhing Kyouko, she appreciated the view of the cheshire smiling Rosso and the body she had to look up to get there, all lean muscle and just-how had Sayaka not realized any of this before?

She settled into a steady rhythm between the two, and once she seemed comfortable Rosso began to thrust steadily into her mouth, not going too fast or hard, but meeting her hand and her tightly wrapped lips, the tongue that slithered around inside of her mouth as it lapped along his cock. Kyouko and Rosso were properly spitroasting her now, fucking her at both ends and leaving the girl squirming and high on lust in the middle, trying to feel both of them inside of her at once despite their thrusts being completely out of sync and at different speeds; while Kyouko knew she could take quite a firm, quick fucking from behind, she didn't want to get intense on the oral front. Even as they experimented and got a little dirty with the concept, she wanted to keep things loving.

Sayaka pulled her head back, a hand pushing Rosso a few inches away as she started licking and kissing at his tip, still stroking it, but wanting a change of pace. "Is he able to...?" she started to ask, feeling embarrassed for even having to.

"No, I can't," Rosso said, startling Sayaka a little, because so far the clone had said nothing, and he said it in Kyouko's poor imitation of a deep voice.

"Then why am I still doing this?" Sayaka asked, narrowing her eyes as her girlfriend snickered, which answered the question quite well. But, thankfully, it also came with Kyouko deciding to give her what she very clearly wanted more than pleasuring both of them; being pleasured by both of them. The two sets of hands pulled her up and dragged her into Rosso's lap, setting her atop the tip of his cock and then slowly easing her down. Sayaka felt it was no coincidence that his penis was the same size as the strap-on, letting her take it easily as Kyouko pressed the slick tip against her rear, knelt behind her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Sayaka moaned, voice tilting up even louder as the sinking of the toy into her back entrance began. It was electric, and she seized Rosso's lips, kissing him madly as she started to slowly roll, riding his lap as Kyouko moved with her, steadily feeding a little more into her with each thrust. The fullness was intense and the pleasure nearly blinding, and she'd only just begun. The strap-on had already left her dripping and squirming excitedly, but this proved to be more than she was ready for, not that it was going to stop her from trying. And succeeding, dammit.

Once she was a little more prepared back there, Kyouko and Rosso started to move in sync, leaving Sayaka to merely bounce between the two cocks-both of which, she supposed, were fake-as she enjoyed the intense sensation of dual fullness, of the two perfectly synchronous feelings that met perfectly into the middle and left the bluenette shivering and shuddering for their entertainment. Lips drifted along her shoulder, left nibbles in her neck and lapped at her ear as naturally, the clone showed just as much of an oral fixation as the original. As she whined and moaned louder, the two playful devils even started to match what their mouths were doing, leaving her under their cruel touch as they licked down from her ears toward her neck, where they sank her teeth hard in at both sides, left her gasping and bucking frantically. Being overpowered had never been so sweet.

"You're taking this so well," Rosso whispered.

"It feels amazing for me too," Kyouko added. The two alternated, talking affectionate and dirty and everything in between into her ears, taking turns between moans that were mutual and left her ears shivering in excitement. Even if technically she was only making Kyouko feel good, the tandem noises of pure lust were undoing her even faster. Everything about this was perfect in her mind, down to the searing hot intensity of the pleasure running its course through her. She knew she would soon be coming undone, that she couldn't possibly hope to hold out much longer, but never had she been so ready for release as she was now.

"I love you!" she cried, body giving up, tensing and quivering as she felt herself unravel, and she couldn't have been happier about it. Her orgasm was intense and crushing, leaving her howling and bucking frantically between the two shafts as she lost herself, all the while frantically making out with Rosso while Kyouko nibbled and lapped at her neck in that loving way she always did as Sayaka came, leaving her with bite marks and hickeys to remember her orgasm by. Her arms were wrapped around the male clone, clinging hard to him as she found support between the two firm, athletic bodies.

The more she kissed Rosso, somehow, the more clearly she felt that Kyouko was right. Kissing the male rendition of her girlfriend was assuring her that she was indeed bi, answering with sensation and lust better than talking ever could have. Able to experiment with the thought here without having to worry about the fact she knew she loved Kyouko, she felt this confirmed safely just about everything she'd said. It was almost therapeutic in some way. Eventually she was empty, left almost feeling hollow as she lingered in the kiss, before seamlessly leaning toward her girlfriend and continuing it, ignoring the clone as she focused on her. It didn't matter which Kyouko she was kissing, since it was the redhead she adored.

"You were right," she said softly. "And you really helped. I never even thought about it that way before, but somehow, having sex with a male you kind of showed me that gender really isn't a factor for me."

Kyouko stretched her arms out and tucked them underneath her head, lying back smugly with a smile. "Well, you know me. I'm good like that."

Sayaka rolled her eyes, leaning down and giving Kyouko more kisses as thanks for helping her. She hadn't even expected so much relief from her when she confessed her confusion, but somehow she knew just what strange solution would help her figure herself out, and everything came pretty easily into context. "I don't want to give you the credit because you really don't need the ego boost, but yeah. You are good like that. But why haven't you dismissed the clone yet?"

As she spoke, Rosso got up from his rather still position, kneeling beyond Sayaka as he slid pulled her over to lie atop Kyouko, whose smile only widened. "Well, I figure while he's here, we should get as much use out of him as we can for the night."

"Are you really using your powers as sex toys?" Sayaka asked, torn between disbelief and admiration as she felt the slick shaft rubbing along her inner thighs.

"Yeah, I am."

"This isn't a new thing for you is it?"

"I've been doing it since day one."


End file.
